A Fairy Tail Game
by badkitty61589
Summary: Mirajane has a great idea to bring everyone together, A Game! But what kind of game? LevyxGajeel, Nalu, ElfmanxEvergreen, and lots more :  Read and Review!
1. LEVY,LACRIMA,LIBRARY!

Hey guys! read&review :)

This one is going to be a very long one...

So here's Chapter one!

* * *

><p><strong>MONDAY<strong>

Makarov watched as Mirajane paced in his office explaining some crazy idea of hers. He lost track of what she was saying after 'let's have a huge game!'. She had gone on and on and he had eventually spaced out entirely, nodding at the right moments, making agreeable noise and the works.

"So that is why I think it would be a great Idea!" Mirajane finished.

"Yes yes I completely agree, you go ahead and set that up, you can have this event this Friday." Makarov waved her out of the room. Mirajane happily skipped out and went behind the Bar to finalize her plans. This Friday was going to be a grand event, a game to be remembered. Mirajane had a list of things to do already and now 'talk to Makarov' had been checked off. Oh this was going to be a memorable Friday, Mirajane could not wait.

**TUESDAY**

Cana had been sitting at the Bar watching the white-haired mage move back and forth looking at papers between orders. Curious Cana sneaked behind the bar. Mirajane was obviously very occupied at the moment she never noticed Cana step forward to look at one of the sheets

"Talk to Laxus about putting a Lacrima in the Library…"

Cana froze, a Lacrima in the Fairy Tail library? That would blow up the entire Library! Cana dropped the sheet and jumped over the bar, she had to talk to Levy. Mirajane noticed when Cana jumped over the bar, thinking nothing of it she found one of her papers on the ground. Oh she did not want this paper to get left out from the stack. After placing her papers together and under the counter she went back to serving other mages.

Cana ran as fast as she could in her wedges. She ran to Fairy Hills and jumped up the stairs to Levy's room she barged into the room,

"LEVY LACRIMA LIBRARY!" she was out of breath and then she noticed the scene in front of her. Levy was currently on top of a half-naked Gajeel in her bed. Levy hearing the door fling open sat up, Gajeel sat up as well,

"FUCK! MY HEAD!" Cana and Levy turned to Gajeel He had hit his head on a shelf above Levy's bed. Levy being short, managed to miss it. Feeling bad Levy began to pat his head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The two began to forget that Cana barged in and went back to their heavy petting from before.

"HELOO? IM STILL HERE!" Cana turned to the side,

"Oh right, umm here's your shirt Gajeel, I'll go over to your place later okay?" Levy kissed him and gave him his shirt,

"What? First Bunny girl and now Beer Lady….this guild is driving me nuts…"Gajeel mumbled as he was being ushered to the window. Levy gave another kiss and watched him jump out.

"So what's going on Cana?" Levy motioned for Cana to sit on the bed with her. Remembering the picture she saw when she entered Cana opted for sitting on the chair near Levy's desk.

"Okay so Mirajane was really pre-occupied with something earlier so I was curious and I went over the bar to look at these papers she had. Anyway she had a paper saying 'ask Laxus about putting a Lacrima in the library' so of course knowing that his Lacrima cause explosions I thought 'she's going to blow up the library' knowing this I knew that you would be really mad if this happened-"

"WHO IS BLOWING UP THE LIBRARY?" Levy stood up.

"Well that's the thing, I don't really know what's going on." Levy started pacing,

"You said Mirajane had more papers right?" Cana nodded,

"Yeah they are under the counter at the bar." Levy grabbed her glasses,

"Then let's go investigate." Cana got up and followed Levy out the door.

**BACK AT THE GUILD**

Mirajane had been very busy writing down plans for her event and carrying out orders for the mages. As she was serving Macao his beer one of her papers fell.

"Hey Mira…" Macao had picked up the paper and started reading.

'remember to put a little extra something in peoples drinks, that way they get drunk faster.'

Macao looked down at his drink,

"Hey!" Mirajane ripped the paper out of his hand,

"Gosh these papers keep falling everywhere, what's wrong Macao?" Macao shook his head,

"Um I think I have to go check on Romeo." Macao got up,

"But you didn't finish your beer!" She yelled as he left. Confused she decided she needed a better place to put all her papers. She couldn't risk anyone knowing what was going to happen this Friday. She wanted to make sure that everything happened according to plan. She decided to put her papers in the kitchen. After putting them on the top shelf in the kitchen she saw Gildarts enter the guild. Running over to him Levy and Cana entered. Cana motioned for Levy to go behind the piller to listen to Mirajane's conversation.

"Gildarts, you're good at destroying things. So I was wondering if you could help me with something." Mirajane motioned for Gildarts to walk and talk with her,

"Oh my gosh, is she planning on destroying the guild?" Levy whisper-yelled. Cana looked to the ground,

"What if my father decides to help her, what can we do?" Levy pulled Cana up,

"Come on while they are over there talking lets get the papers from under the counter." Cana nodded and led the way. The two girls jumped over the bar and started searching under the counter. Cana noticed that there were two now drinks under the counter. They were a dark purple. Hmm she had never tried those before. Cana heard someone clear their throat, she shot up,

"Hi can I help you?" Cana asked sweetly while Levy continued to search. It was Jet,

"Yeah I'd like a glass of anything new." Cana nodded and went to get a glass and remembered the purple drink. She went and poured it for the customer.

"Here you go Jet." He nodded and left some change on the counter. Cana swooped back under the counter.

"So Levy did you find them? I swear they were here earlier." The two girls heard a thump on the counter, they got up. The man that Cana had served the drink to was slumped over on the counter.

"Sir? Sir?" Cana said while shaking him. Levy looked at hs drink,

"he probably only took one sip of this, Look Cana it's still full." Cana was in shock, whatever that new drink was put the guy out in one sip.

"Levy I think we should go." Levy nodded and the two girls jumped over the counter.

"Hey you two, why were you over the counter?" Mirajane had appeared.

"Oh nothing, Cana dropped her bracelet." Levy said innocently, Mirajane laughed,

"Okay then, glad you got it back." She went around to get back to her work. Levy and Cana looked at each other. Something was up and they had no clue what was going on.

**WEDNESDAY **

Lucy had gotten back form her mission with Natsu. The two were extremely tired and headed straight for Lucy's apartment.

"Natsu can we just go straight to bed." Lucy asked while leaning on his arm as they walked down the street. Natsu nodded and the two trudged to Lucy's door.

"Oh so now you want to go through the door?" Lucy tried to joke as she fished around her pockets for her key. Natsu reached into her back pocket,

"Oh Natsu!" Lucy turned around, he had found the key. She sighed and let him open the door. The two barley made it up the stairs, both of them leaning on each other for support. When they opened the door to Lucy's room they were utterly surprised.

"Oi what are you two doing here?" Natsu yelled clearly disappointed. He wanted to come to Lucy's apartment to sleep with her, not to have company. The two people inside ran to Lucy knocking her down.

"Lucy!" The two cried,

"Cana, Levy what are you two doing in my apartment?" Lucy yelled while receiving hugs from the two.

"We have so much to tell you." Levy started,

"And we need your help too." Cana added. Natsu dropped his bags and went to Lucy's bed,

"You girls go ahead and talk, I'm going to bed." Lucy looked longingly at the bed,

"Come on guys I just got back can't I sleep a bit?" Lucy whined as the two girls shook their heads and started dragging her out of the apartment.

After the sun had gone down Natsu got up, the girls nowhere to be seen. He wanted to wake up with Lucy by his side. With nothing to do he decided he might as well go to the Guild. On his way to the guild he noticed a guy walking funny. Curious he went towards the man, he reeked of beer and some other intoxicating scent.

"Hey are you okay?" Natsu watched as the person walked under a lamppost.

"WHA? JET?" Natsu grabbed Jet's arm to steady him,

"Whats wrong with you?" Jet turned with a dazed smile,

"Cana gave me a funny drink." Jet started laughing and hugging Natsu,

"Where is Droy?" Natsu asked while trying to steady Jet,

"I dunno!" Jet laughed once more,

"Well I'll walk you home I guess." Natsu spent his time making sure Jet didn't fall into the river or jumping onto other people. He was so drunk it was incredible. Natsu had never seen someone in such a state; clearly something was going on at the guild.

**THURSDAY**

"Lucy….Lucy….LUCY!" Lucy rolled over and fell. She looked up her eyes squinting,

"What? What is it?" She asked hurriedly. Levy was above her,

"You slept over, remember?" Cana was then next to Levy and nodded,

"Okay we need you up." Lucy looked out of Levy's window and saw it was still dark, angrily turning to the girls,

"You woke me up before the sun was even up?" She yawned and went back onto Levy's bed. Cana shook her shoulder,

"Come on we have to carry out the plan we made last night." Levy jumped on top of Lucy,

"Do you want the Library to blow up?" Lucy opened one eye,

"Fine fine I'm getting up." Lucy pushed Levy off her and got up off the bed. Stretching up she saw Levy's clock,

"It's 2 o clock in the morning?" She turned to them,

"Why 2? WHY SO EARLY?" She stomped back to the bed, the two girls got up ready to push her away from the bed. As Lucy struggled to get to the bed the three girls heard a knock at the door. The all turned,

"Great Lucy now you woke someone up…"Cana snapped, Lucy went to bite her arm but Cana got up swiftly and went to the door.

"Uh, Hello?" She opened the door slowly. Lucy and Levy leaned trying to see who was on the other side.

"Why are you guys yelling at 2 in the morning?" A strained voice spoke,

"I was trying to rest and you guys are yelling." Cana cringed as the persons voice started getting louder,

"We're sorry Erza." Cana said quietly,

"We really did not want to wake you." Erza moved past Cana and sat on the ground in front of Levy's bed. Lucy and Levy confused looked at Erza,

"Once I am woken up it's hard to go back to bed. So since you girls are still up, I'll just stay here." Cana closed the door,

"Um okay but we were going to go do something," Lucy started. Could the girls confide in Erza? Friday was tomorrow and the girls most definitely don't want anything bad to happen at the guild.

* * *

><p>What is going to happen next?<p>

:)

Review!

Maybe i'll post the next chapter on Friday :)

get it? cause it'll be friday!


	2. Ready everyone?

Hey everyone, sorry for the wait!

**For this story i'm probably going to only upload on Sundays**

_Read and Review!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FRIDAY<strong>

Mirajane had gathered everyone in the main hall of the guild. Today was her day all the preparations were finished and this game would successfully get everyone to get along.

"Attention Everyone!" Mira used the microphone to get over the noise of having everyone in one place.

"Today we are going to play a game!" Some people looked confused, but that didn't discourage her,

"The rules are simple:

- Everyone will be in a group of two.

- You must go to all ten stations in order to complete the game.

- You must pass the station you are on in order to move on.

- The winner will be the group that passes all the phases and has the most points.

- The prize will be to own the guild for an entire day.

Now does everyone understand? The game will start in 30 minutes, so be ready!"

Mirajane watched as everyone started to 'pick' their teams. Little did they know she already had teams in mind.

"Levy should be with me! I'm better at games than you are!" Jet yelled,

"That's cause you cheat at Monopoly!" Droy yelled back. Levy shrunk in her seat. She couldn't make herself choose one. Not to mention her mind was still set on the information Cana had given earlier this week. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice when she didn't hear Jet and Droy. She looked up,

"You really thought I would let you be with either of them" Gajeel chuckled and carried her off to a corner of the room. Jet and Droy were to busy arguing to notice their 'teammate' leave.

"Lucy want to be parteners?" Cana asked the blonde to her right,

"Sure why not, plus together we can get to the bottom of this." Cana nodded.

"Well do you want to be my partner?" Bixlow asked,

"I want to ask Laxus first, have you seen him?" Freed replied while craning his neck to look around the room.

"No I havnt seen him, why wont you just be my partner?" Freed shook his head,

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Bixlow walked away,

"I wonder if we get to play in the game?" Happy asked Charle,

"Even if we are aloud to play I wouldn't be your partner." Charle got up and walked away leaving happy with his fish. Happy frowned,

"Don't worry Happy I can be your partner." Happy looked up and saw Wendy,

"Aye! Thanks Wendy!" Wendy smiled and chatted with Happy.

"Juvia you have been standing there the whole time, why wont you just ask Gray to be your partner?" Macao told the blue-haired mage blocking his view of Cana.

"But Juvia is nervous!" Macao shook his head,

"Don't worry about it just go talk to him!" Juvia nodded and scurried off only to hide behind a pillar closer to gray.

"Hey Macao!" Macao turned around,

"Yeah Natsu?" He heard Natsu mumble,

"Uh I didn't hear that…" Natsu fidgeted,

"Will you….." He really couldn't hear Natsu,

"Speak up boy!" Macao shouted,

"WILL YOU BE MY PARTENER?" Natsu yelled, the guild fell silent.

"Uh okay sure" Natsu looked at the ground, he couldn't believe he asked Macao to be his partner, he just didn't want to be with Gray.

"Hey Bixlow if Freed's not your Partner want to be mine?" Gray asked, he didn't really want to be with anyone from the Raijinshu but for a game he supposed it would be better than being with Natsu.

"Gray-sama, wait!" Juvia ran forward and tripped on Happy and went flying into Gray's arms.

"Oh Juvia is so sorry!" Juvia got up,

"Its okay." Gray said while making sure she was okay.

"Juvia would like to ask Gray-sama a question." Juvia started, Gray started taking his shirt off.

"Yeah? Go ahead." Gray stood there waiting for her question but she was so amazed at his perfect ab's in front of her.

"uhh Juvia would like-like…" That was when Gray had started taking off his pants,

"Well?" Gray pushed,

"Wah! Juvia is nervous!" Gray stepped back, only in his underwear. Juvia looked at the ground. She could do this!

"Would Gray-sama be Juvia's partner?" Juvia awaited his reponse.

"Sure, sorry Bixlow." Gray went to go sit down and Juvia happily joined him.

"Okay everyone ready for your partners?" Mirajane had returned microphone and paper in hand. A huge gasp sounded in the room,

"Well it wouldn't have been fun if I let you pick your own partner!" Mirajane began to read the list of partners,

"Here are the pairs:

- Cana and Macao

- Gajeel and Levy

- Lucy and Happy

- Freed and Bixlow

- Gray and Wendy

- Juvia and Natsu

- Jet, Droy , and Charle

Okay those are the Pairs, Get ready for phase one 1" Mirajane happily skipped off handing papers to each of the pairs. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Just so you know:<span>**

- Like i said above probably going to upload on sundays

- Each phase of the game will be a chapter :)

- Please leave a review!

Also you can vote on which pair you think will win :) I might take it into consideration or you might find yourself surprised!

:D thats all for now ;D


	3. Lucy is mean!

Okay this is only Part one of Their first phase :)

I will post part 2 tomorrow

Read&Review

:)

* * *

><p><strong>Phase One Part One<br>**

_I have prepared a phase where the pairs will have to show true skill. Working together with one of their legs tied together they must cross over a small pool. Not only will that call for balance and skill I will be chucking rubber duckies at them. Not just any rubber duckies, large rubber duckies. Yes this will be an interesting station._

Cana & Macao

"Let me see what the paper says!" Cana reached for the slip of paper in Macao's hands. Mirajane had just disappeared after giving each team their first location and Cana was dying to know where they were going.

"Calm down, I got this." Macao laughed while holding the sheet out of reach, this caused Cana to start jumping up trying to grab it.

"Give it to me" She jumped a little close to him and the two fell on the floor.

"Yes!" Cana had got the paper,

_Your first location is near the sky._

"Near the sky?" Cana thought to herself when she started to feel vibrations on her chest.

"Cana…" She looked down, he chest was on top of Macao's face, Blushing she sat up.

"Cana…" She looked down, she was sitting directly on top of Macao's Groin.

"Oh..he he Sorry." She quickly got up and lent him a hand. Fixing his jacket Macao asked,

"So did you figure out where we have to go?" Cana's mind was still focused on the vibrations she had felt early form Macao's mouth. She felt a nudge on her shoulder,

"What?" She turned to him, he laughed.

"Okay I'm guessing we should go to the roof. Hopefully you wont be this spaced out during the challenge." He put his arm around her and led her towards the stairs.

Gajeel & Levy

"Hmmmm…" Levy felt Gajeel hum into her neck as she read their slip of paper.

"Gajeel I cant concentrate with you doing that." He wrapped his arms around her and smirked in her neck. She smiled as he nipped her neck,

"Don't you want to figure out where we have to go." He put his face in the crook of her neck, eyes closed,

"I know where I _want_ to go." She laughed and turned herself around to face him still in her arms.

"Come on Gajeel, where do you think we should go?" She showed him the sheet,

_Highest point of the Guild_

"Would it be the top floor?" Gajeel asked,

"Ah! No I get it the Roof!" Levy turned to go and realized Gajeel still had his arms around her. He grabber her,

"Okay lets go." She smiled as she yelled,

"Gajeel I can walk!" He smacked her butt and ran up the stairs.

Lucy & Happy

"Okay Happy we can do this, we just have to work together." Lucy was looking hard at their slip of paper. Happy was sitting next to her with a fish in his mouth. Lucy looked once more at the clue,

_A Peaceful place to see all of Magnolia_

"Happy come on what do you think?" Lucy poked Happy and he jumped on the table.

"Maybe we can ask Natsu!" Lucy frowned,

"No Natsu isn't a part of our group!" Happy pouted as tears formed in his eyes,

"NATSSSSSSS-" His yelling was cut off by Lucy grabbing him and covering his mouth.

"Okay okay I'm sorry Happy but we have to work together." Happy mumbled in her arms.

"What?" Lucy felt something wet on her hand,

"HAPPYYYYYYYYY!" She dropped the blue cat and looked at the slober on her hand,

"EWWWWW!" She started wiping it on the table,

"Don't do that ever again!" Happy stared at her,

"…you…dropped…MEEEEEEE!" His wings popped out as he cried,

"Lucy is mean!" Lucy panicked, Happy was her partner.

"Nooo Happy come baaaaack!" She ran after Happy, this was going to be a very long day.

Freed & Bixlow

"Okay this obviously say's we should go to the roof." Freed had read the clue and had already solved it. It was a simple one and he had solved tougher ones before. Mirajane wasn't exactly a master at riddles anyway. Bixlow had been sitting opposite of Freed,

"Come on Bixlow I don't want to sit here all day." Bixlow sighed and got up. He was extreamly happy that Freed was his partner, but the fact that Freed wanted Laxus as his partner first made him angry. He has always been there for Freed, whenever Freed needed something he was there. Now with this fury he walked up behind Freed and pushed his long green hair to the side and slowly licked Freed's Neck and whispered in his ear,

"I will get you eventually today." Freed's breath hitched and he stood there.

"Okay let's go to the roof." Bixlow started walking ahead,

"Come on Freed" He smiled as Freed slowly followed Bixlow lust starting to cloud his eyes.

Grey & Wendy

"Okay Wendy let's see the clue." Wendy had looked at the piece a paper for a while, confusion clearly on her face. Grey had been asking her if he could see it, she wanted to prove that she could do it. After a final sigh Grey leaned back and looked around at everyone in the Guild. He saw some people working together, others completely falling apart and some disappearing. While sweeping a look over everyone he noticed Juvia. Juvia must have been looking at him for quite sometime, she had blushed as soon as he caught sight of her. He smiled at her and she slowly smiled back. He really had time to look at her, her blue eyes shining. He saw her deliciously shaped lips that would be perfect for a bite, her curved body and her long legs. Grey felt Wendy shake his leg and noticed the bulge that had grown in between his legs. Moving his legs to the side in order to keep Wendy's innocence,

"Uh yes what did you find out?" He tried to hide his growing manhood. Wendy smiled,

"Yep! We should go to the Roof!" She got up and grabbed his hand, the one that had been hiding his lust for Juvia and ran up the stairs.

Juvia & Natsu

Natsu wasn't too excited to be working with Juvia, let's face it: Fire&Water? No Natsu wasn't sure this was going to work out. Not only was that a concern for hi mshe had also been looking at Grey the entire time. He then saw Grey look back at her, maybe he could use this to his advantage. Maybe he could use Juvia to make Grey angry, yes this could work out.

Juvia has been partnered with Natsu Dragneel. Juvia doesn't like Natsu because he aggravates Grey. She loves Grey-sama soo much! Just the thought of him makes her warm up. As she was starting at him he turned to her. Her face lit up, she could feel the blush crawl up her cheeks. Grey smiled at her, she should smile back! Juvia smiled back at her love. She saw his eyes cloud and she felt electricity between them. She let out a short breath and was soon yanked out of the electricity when the little girl with the blue hair took her love by the hand and out of the room.

"Oh!" Juvia sat on the ground, her heart sinking.

"Juvia…what's wrong?" Natsu didn't know what to do. Juvia had her hands on her head shaking back and forth.

"Um should we go to our phase?" It clicked, Juvia should win so that she and Grey can spend the entire day in the guild without everyone else. YES she must win, she grabbed Natsu,

"Wha? Whats going onnn-" She sped up the stairs. Yes she was going to WIN.

Jet & Droy & Charle

"We really don't see how this is a team, I thought we were supposed to be in pairs." Makarov nodded while drinking out of his mug,

"And your point is?" Jet and Droy looked at each other and then to the cat to their side.

"THERE ARE THREE OF US!" Mirajane snikered behind the bar,

"No theres you and the cat." Makaraov pointed,

"He has a point, whats the difference between you two anyway." Charle said as she started up the stairs.

"Hey," Jet started,

"Wait where are you going?" Droy yelled,

"I'm going to our first Phase." Charle started up the stairs. The two boys looked at each other then ran after the white cat.

* * *

><p>Okay read&amp;review and Vote ;D<p>

Also i am open to hearing any sugestions you might have!

:)


	4. Rubber Duckies?

Okay everyone here is Part two of their first phase!

Read&Review!

and dont forget to vote on who you think will win!

:)

* * *

><p><em>Phase one Part two<br>_

_I have prepared a phase where the pairs will have to show true skill. Working together with one of their legs tied together they must cross over a small pool. Not only will that call for balance and skill I will be chucking rubber duckies at them. Not just any rubber duckies, large rubber duckies. Yes this will be an interesting station._

Cana & Macao

Macao dragged Cana up the stairs as the headed for their first challenge. A thought then came to him, who would be running these challenges?

"Macao I get the point I can walk up the stairs!" Macao realized he had been pulling her by her wrist and she had been tripping over the steps.

"Oh sorry, hey did Mirajane say who was going to be at our first phase?" Cana shrugged,

"She really didn't say what was going to happen." The two reached the door to the roof. They looked at each other,

"Here we go." Macao nodded and the two walked onto the roof. The first thing they saw was a kiddie pool. Curious Cana walked forward,

"A pool?" Macao surveyed the rest of the area and noticed rope and a plank of wood next to the pool. The two looked at each other confused.

"Welcome to your first Challenge." The two turned to face their challenger,

"Are you two ready?" They nodded, the challenger smiled and walked past them to set the plank of wood on the kiddie pool.

"You two, use the rope to tie one of your legs together and get ready to cross this pool." Macao reached for the rope,

"Wait that's it?" Cana asked,

"Yes Cana it is, now are you two ready?" Macao started tying the rope on his left leg and Cana's right,

"Hey lets be glad this will be easy." Cana nodded and the two coordinated their walking to get to the pool.

"You may start." The two looked each other and shrugged. As they placed their first step they realized it was a small plank of wood. Going for a second step Cana was pushed into Macao,

"CANA!" She grabbed Macao with one hand while holding her head,

"OW I'm sorry but something hit me!" Macao then saw a yellow object flying towards him and he ducked.

"What the hell!" The two then saw that their challenger was whipping large yellow objects at them, so that was the trap. Macao grabbed Cana with both arms,

"Come on we can do this." The two were pelted with the yellow objects when the finally made it to the other side. Full of red marks Cana yelled,

"ERZA YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" After her rope was untied she stormed over to the Red head. Erza smiled,

"Well you passed, be glad. Here is your next location." She gave Cana a slip of paper. Macao laughed,

"You really nailed me on the neck." Rubbing it he realized that he had no clue what she had thrown. He turned around to study the objects,

"Are these…rubber duckies?" Cana laughed,

"Actually they are large rubber duckies." Erza started picking up the duckies.

"You two should be on your way." The two nodded and proceeded inside.

"Well I definitely did not expect that." Macao said while placing an arm around Cana, she turned to him and gave him a peck on the neck,

"What was that for?" He asked,

"You said she hurt your neck." Smiling Cana placed another kiss on his neck. He turned to her and kissed her right under he collarbone.

"And what was that for?" She asked,

"You have a red mark there." He smiled and the two took care of each others marks.

Gajeel & Levy

"Okay Gajeel we can do this." Levy prepared herself, Gajeel chuckled,

"Yes Bookworm, plus you have me. Now let's go." He pushed her through the door. The two were then greeted by Erza,

"Welcome you two, are you ready for your challenge?" Levy was shocked. Gajeel looked behind the fierce mage and saw a small pool,

"Are we going swimming?" He wouldn't mind seeing Levy in the pool but he was sure there was not room for two.

"Only if you want to lose," Erza smiled as she got the rope next to the pool,

"In order to pass this phase you two must tie one of your legs together and make it across the plank of wood." Levy smiled,

"Okay." She started tying her leg to Gajeel's. Gajeel was confused it seemed way too easy. There had to be a catch. Levy poked him,

"Are you ready? This will be so easy." Levy smiled and urged him to walk with her to the pool. The two got ready to go and looked at Erza,

"You may start." She nodded at them. Levy turned to Gajeel and the two placed their first step on the plank. Well Gajeel's foot took up most of the plank.

"Here just put your feet on top of mine and I'll walk us across." Levy nodded and started to move herself was doing so Gajeel heard something being whipped towards them, he moved quickly so that it would hit his back and his little Levy would be safe. The sudden movement made Levy start to lose balance and she grabbed Gajeel,

"What was that?" Levy looked up as Gajeel got hit several times,

"I have no clue but I knew there was a catch, hold on tight we are finishing this." Levy nodded and held tight to Gajeel as he sidestepped them across the pool. Once they reached the finish no more objects were thrown.

"What was that Erza?" Levy asked as Gajeel ripped the rope off,

"Part of the challenge of course." Levy looked down and saw a dozen rubber duckies on the ground.

"Fuck those hurt." Gajeel got up and looked at the damn duckies. Levy subtly grabbed one off the ground as Erza was picking them up.

"Oh and here you two, good job on passing your first phase." Erza handed Gajeel a piece of paper. Gajeel nodded and urged Levy to go. As they were walking down the stairs Gajeel saw the horrifying yellow object in Levy's arms.

"Why do you have that thing?" Levy looked down,

"I thought it was cute." Gajeel rolled his eyes,

"Okay come on." The two went down the stairs. Phase one was finally over.

Lucy & Happy

"Okay Happy can we please work together on this?" Lucy pleaded. She had finally caught Happy and was trudging up the stairs with him in her arms. Happy had his arms crossed,

"Lucy was being very mean." Lucy sighed,

"I said I was sorry." Happy huffed. The two had finally reached the roof and Lucy opened the door.

"ERZA!" Happy jumped out of Lucy's arms and flew towards the armored wizard. Happy completely forgot about the armor and face planted into metal,

"I'm so….happy…to..see..you…" Happy slid to the ground, Erza looked down at him,

"So you two are a team?" Lucy sighed and picked Happy up off the ground,

"Yes Mirajane made Happy my partner." Happy recovered,

"And Lucy is a very mean partner!" Lucy turned to Happy,

"I ALREADY SAID SORRY!" Happy frowned and tears started to appear,

"No don't cry again! Urg! Erza what are we doing here?" Lucy was extremely frustrated,

"Well you need to tie Happy's left 'paw' to your right leg and walk across the plank of wood on the pool." Lucy looked behind Erza and saw the pool. It was a very small pool, she was sure they could do this.

"Look Happy we can actually do this!" She pointed at the pool; Happy halted his tears for a moment,

"Ehhh? Okay Lucy Lets GO!" Happy got up and walked over to Lucy, Lucy tied their legs together,

"So when do we start?" Lucy and Happy were powered up and ready to go.

"Whenever you are ready!" Erza yelled, the two looked t each other,

"Lets goooo!" Lucy ran,

"Hey-eyyyyy!" She had dragged Happy,

"Oh I forgot how small you were" Happy wrapped himself around Lucy's Leg. As she took her first step on the plank Happy yelled,

"Lucy look out!" Lucy ducked; something was being thrown at them. In a complete panic Lucy Ran across the plank with a screaming Happy. She had tripped and the end and sent both of them to the ground. They had made it across the pool but they weren't getting up and time soon.

"Wow you two were the fastest ones to pass." Erza said as she walked towards them,

"Yea…." Lucy was still on the ground with Happy.

"Well take this piece of paper it tells you where your next challenge is." Lucy looked up and reached for the paper. Happy had started chewing on the rope to set himself free form Lucy's leg. The two got up slowly and started for the door,

"Good Luck you two!" Lucy and Happy looked at each other; maybe they could make it through the day together.

Freed & Bixlow

Bixlow and Freed rushed up the stairs, they hoped there wasn't a late penalty because they had sidetracked into one of Fairy Tail's many closets for a quick…session.

"You two are late." The two looked into Erza's fierce eyes,

"Uh it was a tough clue to follow." Freed said making sure his hair hid all traces of the fun he had with Bixlow.

"Yeah we were trying to figure it out." Bixlow was making sure that his pants had been put on the right way. Erza shook her head at the pair,

"Okay since this is your first phase fine, but if you are late to any other one today you are disqualified." The two nodded.

"Okay you two must tie one of your legs together to cross the plank of wood on top of this pool." She pointed. Bixlow laughed,

"That's all?" She nodded with a sweet smile. Freed grabbed the rope and started tying his leg to Bixlow.

"This will be easyyyy" Bixlow said while sticking his tongue out. The two proceeded to the pool. Freed looked at the plank,

"That is a really small plank…" Bixlow looked at it,

"Oh well we could side step it or you can stand on my feet." Freed nodded and stepped on Bixlow's Foot, Freed had to be extremely close to Bixlow if they wanted to be able to make it across the pool. Bixlow snaked his arm around Freed's waist and Freed blushed as he was pulled closer to Bixlow. The two took their first step and Bixlow was shocked, something had been thrown at him. He held Freed Tighter causing Freed's face to heat up even more. The two quickly side stepped across the pool while Bixlow was Freed's shield. As they stepped of the wood they realized how close they were,

"That was okay right Freed?" Bixlow whispered into Freed's ear, he nipped it,

"Okay you two, you're done." Bixlow laughed and let Freed go. The two untied them selves and received their next clue.

"Good job and good luck you two. "Erza started picking up her rubber duckies when everyone heard a squeak. Freed and Erza turned to see Bixlow sitting on a duck,

"What? I wanted to see what it would sound like."

Freed sighed, this was going to be an interesting day.

Grey & Wendy

"Come on Grey let's get there fast so we can move on!" Wendy had been dragging him up all the stairs. Juvia still clouded his mind…and his lower body parts. Wendy opened the door to the roof and saw Erza.

"Yay Erza's here!" She finally let go of Grey's hand, he took this moment to adjust his pants. Erza saw the sudden movement and chuckled to herself,

"Hi Wendy are you ready for your first challenge." The small blue haired girl nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay well first you have to tie your left leg to Grey's right leg." Wendy nodded and took the rope from Erza,

"What comes after that?" Grey asked, Erza was smiling too much for his liking,

"Now you two have to walk across this plank of wood." Wendy looked,

"Oh just across the pool, Okay!" She started walking and realized she had to coordinate with Grey to get to the pool. The two got ready to walk. As they took their first step Grey realized that there wasn't a lot of room,

"Wendy I think we should sidestep, here but your feet on mine." She turned so that she faced Grey and place her small feet on his, Grey suddenly felt something hit him,

"What was that!" Wendy hugged gray fiercely, pushing on his lower member. This was a weird position for Grey he was sure the little girl felt his hard member. Slowly Wendy leaned back,

"Grey…do you have something in your pocket? Her questioning face looked up at him. He did not want to explain he held her and ran across the plank,

"There we are done and I was pelted with….rubber duckies?" He picked one off the ground, Wendy completely forgot her question and picked one up as well. Grey threw his one the floor and started untying them, Erza came up behind him,

"Do you have something in your pocket Grey?" Grey scowled,

"Whatever do we get our next clue?" Erza laughed and gave him the slip of paper. Grey looked at his partner prancing about with a rubber duckie. Hopefully he could last an entire day with her, at least survive with her keeping her innocence.

Juvia & Natsu.

Natsu and Juvia ran up the stairs, both were fired up and wanted to win.

"ARE YOU READY FOR THIS JUVIA?" Natsu asked with fire in his eyes,

"JUVIA IS READY TO WIN!" the two kicked the door to the roof open. Erza was shocked at the sight before her,

"WE ARE AREADY WHAT DO WE HAVE TO DO?" Natsu yelled, Juvia nodded at his side. Erza quickly explained to them what their goal was and they hurriedly tied their legs together and headed for the pool. With the urge to win firing the two Erza barley had a chance at throwing the rubber duckies at them. The two, huffing, looked to Erza,

"WAS THAT ALL?" Natsu asked,

"Yes…." Erza handed them the slip of paper and the two ran off…with their legs still tied together. They were a strange pair…

Jet & Droy & Charle

The trio headed up the stairs to the roof. Well Jet had already made it to the top, Charle had flown and Droy walked.

"Okay boys since I'm stuck with you I don't hold any high expectations." The two had their mouth dropped and were in shock as the white cat opened the door to the roof. Charle walked up to Erza,

"So what is this challenge? We might as well get this over with." Erza nodded seeing Charles pain in having to work with Levy's Lackeys.

"Simple the three of you will have to tie one of your legs together and make it across the plank of wood on the pool. Jet and Droy took the rope from Erza and tied their legs together,

"Oh great." Charle walked over to them and tied her leg to Jet's. The three barley made it to the pool. They looked at Erza and she nodded. Jet and Droy took a deep breath and took there first step,

"Ahhhh!" Charle almost went face first into the water, Her wings popped out and she flew up dragging both boys upside down,

"AHHHH!" The two screamed as they were pelted with rubber duckies. Charle quickly flew them across then untied herself. The two fell to the ground as she landed gracefully next to them. Erza came over laughing,

"Okay ill let you guys pass, here is your clue for the next phase." Charle took the paper as the boys started getting up. Erza had extremely good aim and both boys were holding their faces,

"Owwww…." They mumbled as they followed the white cat to their next location. Erza held her stomach, that group was going to have a long day.

* * *

><p>Okay tell me what you think!<p>

Remember to vote!

:)


	5. Time!

**Okay Everyone!**

**This is Phase Two Part One**

**I will upload part two either tonight or tomorrow depending on how much homework i have...**

**Enjoy! ALSO Read&Review PLEASE**

**Don't forget to keep voting for who you think is going to win!**

* * *

><p><span>Phase Two Part one<span>

_My phase is one of the few that everyone will arrive at the same time. This one is going to be fun! I have prepared the Bar for the contestants that will be approaching. This will challenge their stomachs and pit pairs against each other. Let's see who can last the longest!_

Cana & Macao

"That's weird; this paper has a time written on it." Cana handed the slip to Macao,

"Huh so I guess we have some more time to kill until our next challenge." He smirked and put his arms around her, the two continued down the hall,

"But it's such a cute duckie" The two went against the wall and looked around the corner. Levy was holding a rubber duckie from Erza's challenge in front of her. Gajeel apparently looked like he was having trouble hugging her. Chuckling quietly to herself Cana whispered to Macao,

"He looks like he's having fun." Macao smiled and pointed at Gajeel's arm,

"Look at that red mark on his arm, he must have really enjoyed Erza's challenge." The two snuck away laughing.

Levy & Gajeel

"Will you let go of that thing!" Levy still had the rubber duckie in her arms making it hard for Gajeel to enjoy the contours of her body. She blushed,

"But it's such a cute duckie…" He grabbed the horrid yellow object and before she could protest ravaged her. The two were against the wall,

"mm…Gajeel…what….about…our….next…challenge…?" The iron dragon slayer stopped for a moment and reached into her back pocket fishing out their next clue,

"Weird this one has a time on it as well." Levy took a look at it, realizing they still had a while till they had to show up she pounced on Gajeel.

Lucy & Happy

"Ne Lucyy" Happy and Lucy had been sitting against a wall resting after their first victory.

"Yea Happy?" The two had made it through…together. Now they were just in pain,

"Where is our next challenge?" Lucy looked at the paper with their clue,

"Well I think it's at the bar but there is a time on it too." Happy leaned against Lucy's arm,

"So when do we have to be there?" Lucy mumbled,

"Don't worry we have time." The two leaned on each other wondering what their challenge would be.

Freed & Bixlow

"Well that was an interesting challenge" Bixlow said as the two walked down a hallway to the main hall of the guild. Freed nodded,

"Yeah who knows what will be next." Bixlow laughed,

"What does our paper say?" Freed looked at it,

"Well I'm guessing we are going to the bar," The two had basically arrived at the bar.

"But it has a time on it, so maybe we can just wait here." Bixlow nodded and the two sat at the bar pondering what would happen next.

Grey & Wendy

"Grey we did it! Yay we did it!" Wendy had happily skipped down the hall. Grey having finally found time to 'fix his situation' was actually happy that they passed there first challenge. The two were heading toward the bar to get Wendy a drink.

"Hey Wendy can I have the clue?" Wendy nodded and skipped towards him. He reached his hand out for the paper and she gestured for him to lean down,

"I think you should go back to roof, you dropped whatever was in your pocket." She had whispered in his ear.

"Wha-wha oh no it's fine Wendy just give me the paper, didn't you say you were thirsty? You should go get a drink of water." Grey stuttered. He watched the little girl skip happily to the main hall. He shook his head this kid was going to keep him on his toes today. As he reached the main hall he saw Wendy talking to Bixlow. He took a seat next to Freed and looked at the clue.

"Does your clue have a time as well?" Freed asked,

"Yeah…guess we are all meeting here." Grey then felt a tug on his boxers,

"Grey I want something to drink but I don't see Mirajane." Grey sighed,

"Juvia can give you a drink of water." Grey heard the silk words come out of Juvia's mouth, turning slowly he saw Wendy prance towards Juvia,

"Really?" Wendy had a huge smile on her face as she saw Juvia manipulate water into fun shapes. Grey watched as the curvaceous water mage entertained Wendy. He smiled,

"Who would have thought, water and ice eh?" Bixlow had moved next to Grey and nudged his side,

"What?" Grey straightened up,

"Just saying Juvia is somethin' eh?" Bixlow laughed, Grey shook his head and looked back at the water mage and saw that by her side was a flame brain that he did not want to see.

"What are you doing here?" He stomped over to Natsu.

"I was just about to ask the same thing!" The two started attacking each other…

Juvia & Natsu

"Good we passed the first challenge; if we keep this up we will win!" Natsu said to Juvia with fire in his eyes. Juvia nodded furiously. The two looked at their clue,

"Ehhhh the bar?" Natsu drawled,

"And at 11:00am…" Juvia looked puzzled; the two shrugged and started in the direction of the main hall. As they were going down the hallway,

"Grey we did it! Yay we did it!" Juvia whipped her head around. She knew that voice!

"Hey Wendy can I have the clue?" Natsu caught on to who was walking in the hallway. Silently the two hid themselves and watched as a happy Wendy skipped by. Juvia admired Grey as he huffed and continued down after the bouncy blue haired girl. As soon as Grey and Wendy were gone Natsu and Juvia popped out of their hiding places,

"We can't let them win, understand?" Juvia nodded, she wouldn't let a 12 year old show her up. Grey was hers and she would prove it! With a newfound energy the pair raced down the hall to main hall. Upon reaching the bar Juvia heard Wendy whining about water. This was her chance.

"Juvia can give you a drink of water" She hoped Grey would think that she was a nice person. Sure enough while Wendy was getting her 'special' glass of water Grey was looking at Juvia. As Juvia started starry eyed at Grey she noticed that his view had shifted. Angry she looked at his new interest, Natsu. This was when the fighting began.

"Oh! Greyyy-sama!" She ran to watch the two fight. This was becoming a very interesting day.

Jet & Droy & Charle

"That was not a fun challenge." Droy nodded,

"When Mirajane said a game I thought it would be fun" Charle huffed,

"Stop whining and follow me we are about to be late for our next challenge." The two boys were curious,

"What do you mean by late?" They asked in unison,

"This one has a time written on it, obviously meaning that we should be there at that time. Now hurry up." The three headed towards the main hall.

"Oh is that our challenge?" Jet asked looking at the fight before them,

"Well to brake those two up would be a challenge…" Charle mumbled to herself. The odd group of three sat at the bar. What would their next challenge be?

* * *

><p><strong>Like i have said before:<strong>

**- Read&Review**

**- Vote for fave pair!**

**- I will post part two soon but mainly starting 'part one' chapters on sundays! (I have to keep my grades up lol)**

**Okay i hope you liked this tidbit.**

**Part two will be up soon!**

**Thanks!  
><strong>


	6. Why won't Freed do it with me!

**Wahhh here you go!**

**Sorry for the wait...again i have a lot of homework to do...**

**Remember Read&Review!**

**Don't forget to vote!**

* * *

><p>Phase Two Part Two<p>

_My phase is one of the few that everyone will arrive at the same time. This one is going to be fun! I have prepared the Bar for the contestants that will be approaching. This will challenge their stomachs and pit pairs against each other. Let's see who can last the longest!_

Mirajane

The white-haired mage had been hard at work while Erza had given them the first challenge. _Hmm this doesn't look right…_ She mixed another drink into the one she was making. Yes she was excited because soon it would be her turn and she wanted to be ready. She looked at the clock, _shoot it's almost 11:00._ She ran around the kitchen mixing this and that into several bottles. _I just need 15 bottles. _She continued mixing her drinks. Curious she stared at the drink in her hand,_ this would be a bad idea…_She leaned forward, her intention to drink, but her nose caught a waft of the horrid smell emanating from the bottle,

"Ahhhg!" She stepped back in the kitchen,

"I feel sorry for whoever has to drink this one…" Putting all her drinks on a tray she decided she was ready, with a nod of her head she was out the door.

"Hi everyone!" She laughed at all the surprised faces. This was her chance to play with them, and she was excited.

"Okay is everyone here?" She looked around counting heads,

"Wait for us!" Cana ran down the hallway with Macao, Gajeel, and Levy on her tail. The four were breathless,

"Sorry we were late." Levy let out in between breaths.

Mirajane chuckled, "You might want to fix your shirt Levy."

Levy looked down at her shirt and blushed.

Nodding, "Uh thanks Mirajane." She fixed her shirt as the four took seats at the bar. Mirajane was satisfied until she realized she couldn't see Lucy or happy.

"Has anyone seen Lucy or Happy?" She looked once ore around the bar.

Reaching up to the counter Lucy appeared, "We are down here Mirajane."

"Oh!" She looked at the two as they took a seat,

"Okay is everyone ready for their next challenge?" She smiled as everyone cheered. _Definitely a reason why she loved this guild, they would get excited for everything!_

"Well then the rules for this challenge are simple, You must each sit next to your partner," She waited as people adjusted themselves accordingly.

"Now there are a lot of rounds to this game, basically we are going to have a drinking contest!" Cana rose,

"YESSSS!"

Everyone turned to stare at her,

"I mean that's cool." She sat back down, Macao chuckled at her side.

"Okay so everyone will have to drink these wonderful mixtures I have made, if you pass out or cant take any more you are out. Lucky for you if your partner is still n you have a chance to win!" She gleefully placed the bottles on the counter for all to see.

"Oh that one looks gross, what is in there?" Jet looked closely at the blue bottle closest to him.

"Oh just a few things I found in the kitchen." Mirajane walked off to get some cups.

"Uh Gajeel…" Levy looked at the ground,

"Yeah?" Gajeel saw her face search the ground,

"What's wrong Levy?" He turned fully towards her,

"It's just that, I don't really 'drink' much…I don't think I'll be much help in this contest." Her head still down.

Gajeel Laughed, "Don't worry bookworm, try your hardest, don't forget I'm here." He winked as he turned back in his seat.

"This is going to be easy!" Cana sat excitedly waiting for her drink,

"Well you sure are pumped." Macao laughed as he watched her.

Mirajane passed out cups to all the contestants.

"Okay the first round will be this lovely red concoction I have here!" Mirajane started pouring her drink into everyone's cups. Cana having been waiting way too long for her liking grabbed the cup greedily and gulped the contents down,

"Bring it on Mirajane!" Cana yelled as she watched everyone else.

Macao had seen the enthusiasm in Cana and decided, if she could do it then so could he! He brought the cup towards his mouth and swallowed it down. The liquid burned at the back of his throat, Mirajane was starting them on out on a mix of hard drinks. Gajeel had no problem taking the weird drink down. Looking to his side he watched as Levy took a sip. She cringed as the concotion went down her throat,

"Ehhh I don't know about this Gajeel." She looked up at him,

"Don't worry that was only one drink try a few more, if it's really bad you don't have to drink more." She nodded and sat anxious as to what the next drink would be.

"Neee Lucy are you sure I am aloud to drink this kind of stuff?" Happy asked as he watched Lucy down the drink with her eyes closed.

"Sure why not Happy? Doesn't Natsu drink everyone in a while?" She put the cup back on the counter. She held her stomach; the contents didn't mix well with her breakfast.

"He doesn't really drink much." Happy brought up his courage and tried to down the drink as Lucy. Lucy turned to her partner, As soon as the liquid hit Happy's tongue his mouth went on autopilot,

"SSSSSSSPLURRRRRR!" Happy coughed,

"AHHHHHHH!" Lucy yelped and jumped of her chair.

"HAPPYY! THIS WAS MY FAVORITE SHIRT!" She looked for a rag,

"I-im so-oryy…" Happy continued coughing as Lucy grabbed a rag form Mirajane.

"Ehhhh fine Happy you don't have to drink any more." Lucy sat down still wiping her shirt. Freed laughed next to Lucy, true the drink wasn't exactly delightful but he and Bixlow managed to do fine.

"Now Wendy doesn't think that I would corrupt you at such a young age, I have some apple juice for you. Just drink as many cups as you can. Oh and here you go Grey." Mirajane poured the apple juice for Wendy and continued to pour her concoction for Grey. Wendy enjoyed her drink while Grey thought to himself, _this one is for my team._ Juvia watched as Grey sipped the horrid drink, she wished she could be that cup. She decided that if Grey could drink it so could she. Natsu on the other hand rarely drank, he hesitantly picked up his drink.

"Come on Natsu it's not that bad." Juvia encouraged him; he nodded and tipped the cups contents down his throat. Grimacing he put the cup back on the counter. He did not know how long he would be able to last in this challenge. Lastly Jet and Droy looked at each other, deciding they would do this together the two picked up their cups in unison and downed their drinks.

"Aw that was worse than I thought!" Jet said sticking his tongue out.

"Yea I didn't think it would be that bad…" Droy stuck his toungue out as well. Charle shook her head and drank as if nothing was wrong,

"Obvioulsy you two do not want to win. Seems like I will have to do all the work in this challenge." She set her cup daintily back on the counter. The two boys stared at her impressed.

**14 drinks, 7 drunks, and 5 dropouts later….**

Cana and Gajeel were tough and fighting for the win. For Cana it was too easy, no matter how much she drank she just wouldn't get drunk. As for Gajeel he was nearing the drunken stage. He was strong but it was obvious who the winner would be.

"Hahahahaha! It's Okay Gajeel we got this far righttttttt?" An extremely hyper Levy jumped on his back,

"Levy I told you to stay in the seat remember?" Gajeel was trying to remain calm with the Levy-energy ball that was bouncing around him.

"But I dun wannnaaaa!" She started playing with his hair.

"Looks like you got your hands full." Cana laughed watching the scene before her. Gajeel sighed and grabbed Levy.

"Stay." He placed her in his lap as she started giggling non-stop. Behind him he could hear Freed having problems as well,

"Whyyyyy Freed whyyy odnt you want to do it right now?" Bixlow was in Freed's lap.

"Stop Bixlow." Freed was trying to stay somewhat sober. Freed had stopped around the 10th drink and his cheeks were flushed. Bixlow had stopped before him, too giddy and lustful to continue the game.

"Greyyyy why wont Freed do it with me?" Bixlow had moved next to Grey. Inching slowly away Grey responded,

"I don't know, hey watch where your hands are going!" He smacked Bixlow's wandering hands.

"Grey what does Bixlow want to do with Freed?" Wendy looked quiestioningly at the begging Bixlow.

"Uhhh he wants to uhhh…" He looked around for help, most people were either passed out or giddy drunks.

"He wants me to play a game with him." Freed said while dragging Bixlow away from Grey and the small child.

"Ohhh why don't you go play?" Freed's cheeks turned red.

"Yea Freed we already lost lets go 'play'!" Bixlow yelled.

Grey laughed as Freed carried Bixlow out of the main hall. He went back to watching the showdown between Gajeel and Cana. As they were picking up their 19th drink Levy slipped off of Gajeel and caused him to drop his drink on her,

"Yay! Its raining Gajeel!" Gajeel sighed and facepalmed. Cana laughed so hard she fell on Macao.

"Gajeeeeeeeel?" Levy climbed back on his lap. She started giving him small pecks on his neck.

"Well since you didn't drnk the last one Cana wins!" Mirajane announced.

"YEAH! I knew I was going to win!" Cana jumped up,

"Woah don't move so fast Cana." Macao tried getting up a little wobbily.

"Okay everyone good job!" Mirajane started picking up all the cups,

"I'll give you your next clues in a minute, you guys can relax for a bit." She laughed as the drunks all grunted. That was a fun game, Mirajane was glad she had her chance to play with everyone. She was pleased, and this was only their second challenge of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Like i said, i hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Vote!**

**and please review...can i ask for at least 3?**


	7. Mountain!

This is REALLY SHORT

I KNOW, i just dont want anyone thinking that i have stopped working on this story.

I Love this story and i have fun writing it! I just dont have a lot of freetime at the moment. I have a notebook that i carry around with me that i write all my stories in, my only problem is putting the on computers, so please do not think i am abandoning this story.

I will try harder to update more often.

* * *

><p>Phase Three – Part One<p>

_So Makarov said to play nice with Mirajane and help out with her 'game'. Well I hope to make this a little fun for myself, I can't wait to see their 'shocked' faces._

Everyone was slumped over at the bar after Mirajane's challenge. Most haven't looked at their next clues yet, to drunk to do so.

"Levy just sit down!" Gajeel yelled as Levy continued to climb on his back. He had given up on picking her up and sitting her down, she just continued to climb on him.

"But Gajeel is like a mountain! I wanna reach the top!" Levy held onto Gajeel's shoulders. Gajeel sighed and played with the paper with the clue.

"Levy hey let's go talk for a sec." Cana poked Levy on the side and she dramatically slipped off of Gajeel,

"Thattickles!" Levy was giggling on the floor. Cana shook her head and grabbed Levy by the elbow and pulled her up.

"Come on Levyyy" Cana started to slowly lead Levy away from the bar. She then noticed Lucy leaning at the bar patting Happy's back.

"Lucy! Come on!" Cana shouted, she held on to Levy as she got antsy. Lucy looked up and walked over slowly,

"What's going on Cana?" her face a little pale.

"Let's go check the Library, I'm sure there is a reason why Mirajane got everyone drunk right now, this must be when the Lacrima is being put in the library" She whispered while leading a drunk Levy and a weak Lucy. Lucy brightened up a bit,

"Of course! She wouldn't want anyone to be able to stop her!" Lucy started to help Cana keep hold on Levy.

"Library? I LOVE LIBRARYYYS! They have the…" Levy started to jump up and down.

"Levy come on pay attention!" Lucy scolded the bouncing drunk. Eventually Levy started to get a headache so she stopped jumping.

"Levy do you want someone to blow up the library?" Cana asked while looking Levy in the face.

"WHAT? NOOOOOO PLEASE NOOOOO!" Levy started to tear up,

"NOT THE PRETTY BOOKS!" She started to bawl all over Lucy. Lucy patted Levy's back. Cana pulled Levy back,

"Don't be sad be mad woman!" Cana watched as Levy had to think about it for a second. Her face suddenly scrunched up.

"I WILL GET THEM." Levy suddenly started stomping in the direction of the Library, in a bit of a zigzag.

* * *

><p>I hope to add the rest soon!<p>

Also keep voting on who you think will win!

Read & Review!


	8. Misunderstandings

Yay! A reasonable chapter! I don't have school tomorrow so ill try to add the other half of this phase!

READ&REVIEW&ENJOY!

:)

* * *

><p><strong>Phase Three – Part Two<strong>

**The three girls**

"Levy slow down!" Lucy yelled while running after the blue haired mage. Cana was directly behind Levy and Lucy was far behind the two.

"NO ONE WILL DESTROY MY BOOKS" Levy yelled as she continued running towards the guild Library. Who dare think that they could destroy her sanctuary, she was the one who spent hours on end reading every book there. Cana had enjoyed seeing how fired up Levy was but now she was worried, what exactly would they find in the Library? Levy reached the door and Cana moved before the door whipped into her face, it slammed into the wall and made the bookshelves nearby shake. Levy started to slowly stomp into the Library looking around. Cana followed Levy closely and looked around as well. So far all was quiet, as they turned the corner Levy froze. Voices were heard. Cana grabbed Levy's arm and urged her to crouch around a bookshelf. Levy staggered a bit but sat on the floor next to Cana.

"Mira just said that everyone finished her task, she is giving them a break but the first group of people will be here soon." A female voice started. Cana looked to Levy, but Fury was all over Levy's face, there was no way they could tell who it was from where they were.

"Yeah yeah I'll be ready by then, see look I'm already done with preparations." A male voice responded. Cana recognized this one, impossible to forget especially with the arrogance in his voice, it was Laxus. Apparently Levy recognized that one as well because she had shot up and ran around to where the two people were standing. In between the two people was a lacrima. Levy quickly grabbed her pen and yelled,

"SOLID SCRIPT STONE!" She threw the word stone onto the Lacrima successfully destroying it. She looked at the people and sure enough it was Laxus, surprisingly though the woman was Erza!

"Wha-?" Levy stopped mid-word to yell as she got electrocuted from the lacrima she had just destroyed, thoroughly knocking her out. She fell to the ground and Cana came running to her side.

"What the hell!" She kneeled down next to Levy and moved Levy's head onto her lap.

"What are you guys doing? And you Erza! We trusted you when you knew all along Mira was trying to blow up the Library!" Cana was furious. Erza kneeled down and Cana moved away with Levy.

"It's not what you think Cana, this is way out of proportion." Erza understood that Cana was mad so she did not move closer.

"Laxus is just a part of the game." She started to explain.

"So electrocuting members is a part of the fun!" Cana yelled pointing at Levy.

"No! Wait Laxus what? I thought you said you made the safe ones!" Erza stood up and started toward the blonde. He held his hands up,

"Hey I just wanted to add to the excitement that was all." He stepped back a bit.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" The library shook. They all turned to see Mirajane holding Lucy's arm.

"Lucy help Cana take Levy back to the main hall. You three will be missing out on this challenge." Mirajane ushered Lucy.

"What is actually going on Mira?" Cana asked as Lucy helped her pick up Levy.

"This is one of the challeneges, only Laxus was supposed to make sure that the Lacrima didn't hurt people. So I sent Erza to check up on him, how did you girls know about this challenge?" Mirajane asked while tidying up the space.

"Well I saw your sheet when it fell on the floor; it said something about a Lacrima in the Library. I thought you were going to blow it up." Cana sheepishly said as her and Lucy slowly inched away with Levy.

"Well its fine, just stay with your partners and I will give you your clues later." Mira waited until the three girls were gone. She turned around.

"Laxus I will not have you hurting people do you understand?" She walked towards him.

"This is a game for everyone to have fun, not get hurt!" She yelled,

"Okay Erza lets go get everyone ready to move, I'll check on the next challenge as well." Mirajane nodded at Erza and the two girls left.

"Geez everyone always has to ruin my fun." Laxus started making new lacrima's.

**Main Hall**

"Okay everyone! Break is over time to move on! I believe everyone has a time on their clue so better not be late!" Mirajane waltzed behind the bar and disappeared into the kitchen. Most of the guild members groaned. Freed and Bixlow walked in and sat at the bar.

"So where is our clue?" Freed started to look at everyone else reading theirs. Freed felt a tug on his sleeve,

"Since you guys left to go play you can come with me and Grey for your next challenge." Wendy looked up happily,

"Uh okay." Freed looked at Bixlow and saw the Bixlow was lost in his own world.

"Hey Bixlow come on were going with Wendy and Grey." Freed tapped on his shoulder and pointed towards the small girl.

"Yay! Grey isn't this great! We all get to go together." Wendy pulled at Grey's hand as the four started to walk down the hall towards their challenge. A certain water mage had been watching that group and was furious when the little girl started pulling on Grey-sama's hand. She wished she could be the one holding his hand.

"Oh why do they get to go first?" Natsu started stomping around Juvia.

"We need to win this!" Natsu stood in front of Juvia,

"Right?" He asked,

"RIGHT!" Juvia responded, once again the two were extremely fired up. Meanwhile Gajeel was confused, Cana had taken Levy somewhere and they still haven't come back. Their challenge was going to start soon and there was no way that he would miss one and lose the entire game. He started fiddling with the paper again.

"Okay boys we must do well on this challenge. I can't stand doing all the hard work so bulk up and get some muscle for the next one got it?" Charle stood on the bar facing the two measly sick to the stomach boys.

"Yes Charle" They responded in Unison.

**Gray and Wendy & Freed and Bixlow**

"So where exactly are we going?" Gray looked down at the child that was pulling him. Her hands so very small., he imagined what it would feel like to hold Juvia's hand.

"We are going to the Library!" Wendy smiled and continued on. She was so happy so far today has been great and Grey is a fun partner!

"Well well well look who's here" The four turned around one of the bookshelves and saw Laxus.

"Welcome to my Challenge."

* * *

><p>Dont forget to review! And vote for the team you want to win!<p>

:)


	9. Go little Fairies!

Hey Everyone! Sorry for the slow updates!  
>Hopefully after April 20th i should have considerably more free time.<p>

Umm oh right,

To: Pokeluv101

"PS I noticed that Alzack and Bisca isn't one of the pairs and I think they make a cute couple"

Oh don't you worry i have something in mind for those two ;)

Okay on with the Story!

* * *

><p><strong>Phase Three - Part Three <strong>

_**Gray and Wendy & Freed and Bixlow**_  
><em>"So where exactly are we going?" Gray looked down at the child that was pulling him. Her hands so very small., he imagined what it would feel like to hold Juvia's hand.<em>  
><em>"We are going to the Library!" Wendy smiled and continued on. She was so happy so far today has been great and Grey is a fun partner!<em>  
><em>"Well well well look who's here" The four turned around one of the bookshelves and saw Laxus.<em>  
><em>"Welcome to my Challenge."<em>

"Yay!" Wendy yelled as she sat down at the table in front of Laxus. Grey slowly followed and stood behind her chair. Bixlow sat next to wendy smiling at her happiness and Freed was rooted to his spot.  
>"So your objective for this challenge is to destroy the lacrima before its too late." Laxus gave his trademark smirk. Wendy shot up,<br>"Where is it?" She whipped her head back and forth expecting it to show up.  
>"Thats the fun part! Have fun little fairies!" Laxus laughed and walked off to sit in a chair. It took a moment for everyone to realize that somewhere in the library there was a lacrima that would eventually blow. Grey was the first to move,<br>"Let's go, who knows how much time we have." He turned to wendy and she nodded.  
>"Let's split into our two groups and scan the shelves." Grey continued,<br>"You guys get the south end of the library, Wendy and I will go towards the entrance." Wendy grabbed Grey's hand and the two were off. Bixlow had gotten up and started towards the back end of the library. Freed had remained the entire time in shock that Laxus was there.  
>"Well Freed aren't you going to play with the little fairies?" Laxus chuckled seeing Freed still frozen.<br>"When did you get back?" Freed barely whispered. He didn't understand. He started towards Laxus.  
>"Why did you go on a mission without us?" Freed had been most distraught when he found the note Laxus left the Rajinshu, '<em>going on a mission, don't follow<em>'. It had been months without a word.  
>"Oh don't get your panties in a twist," Laxus stood up,<br>"I just had some business to attend to." He stood in front of Freed,  
>"Don't you have a lacrima to find?"<br>**Juvia, Natsu, Jet, Droy, and Charle**  
>"Who knew something could taste so bad." Natsu moaned as he stared into the toilet bowl in front of him. For that past hour he had been getting rid of the horrid drinks that Mirajane had served him. He wasn't really a drinker so the few drinks he had really hit him.<br>"Natsu? Juvia is worried." Juvia's voice was muffled by the door. Natsu moaned again as another roll of nausea hit him. Juvia was standing directly in front of the door to the mens bathroom. She was worried the minute Natsu ran from the bar. She was suddenly pushed aside when to figures ran into the bathroom as well. The heaving of stomachs were heard as their contents spilled into the toilets. Juvia was shocked, for a guild that drank a lot there sure were some weak drinkers. She then heard small feet running in her direction,  
>"Boys!" Charle yelled next to Juvia. The only responses were a mixture of groans and moans. Charle sighed and sat on the ground.<br>"Now we will never make it to the challenge." She huffed.  
>"Don't worry Charle, Natsu and Juvia have not gone yet." Juvia sat next to the small cat. Charle shifted her eyes towards the water mage,<br>"I suppose that is true, nevertheless we must make it in time in order to participate." Charle winced as she heard the sound the boys were making in the mens room.  
>"We can make it, Juvia believes!" Juvia jumped up and ran into the bathroom. A few gasps were heard and then a few small yells until Juvia reappeared. Charle looked confused and concerned.<br>"What did you?..." Charle hopped to her feet as the three boys walked out of the restroom with green faces.  
>"Okay let's go..." The boys said in unison as they started slowly towards the library. Juvia smiled proud with herself and urged the small cat to follow.<p>

* * *

><p>I know that was really short, but it's better than nothing. Slowly but surely this phase will be over soon!<p> 


	10. Kaboom?

Okay I feel horrible that I haven't been updating.

So I am trying my best to update more often, I swear!

Read&Review&Enjoy!

Remember to vote for which group you want to win!

* * *

><p><strong>Phase three - Last part I SWEAR<strong>

_Previously_

_"Well Freed aren't you going to play with the little fairies?" Laxus chuckled seeing Freed still frozen.  
>"When did you get back?" Freed barely whispered. He didn't understand. He started towards Laxus.<br>"Why did you go on a mission without us?" Freed had been most distraught when he found the note Laxus left the Rajinshu, 'going on a mission, don't follow'. It had been months without a word.  
>"Oh don't get your panties in a twist," Laxus stood up,<br>"I just had some business to attend to." He stood in front of Freed,  
>"Don't you have a lacrima to find?"<em>

Freed had so many emotions going through his mind, not to mention the lingering alcohol.

"I will go and find the lacrima, but after will you tell me why you left without us?" He hated that Laxus was so calm at the moment,

"Yeah, yeah now go before I make it explode right now." Laxus smirked as Freed's eyes grew and he turned and ran through the library.

"Yeah run little fairies, I control the game now." Laxus hummed to himself as he slowly counted down in his head, _20 seconds left. _

**Cana, Levy, Lucy, Macao, Gajeel, and Happy**

Cana and Lucy carried Levy from the library,

"I'm sorry." Cana said softly,

"It's not your fault." Lucy said as she shifted Levy.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The girls looked up as Gajeel ran forward and took Levy from their arms,

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!" He looked down at the blue haired mage in his arms. She was out cold, he was pissed.

"Look lets just go sit down and—

"FUCK NO, WHO DID THIS?" Gajeel looked past the two girls and saw the library.

"I'm going to find out myself." He pushed through the two with Levy in his arms.

"Wait!" Lucy yelled, if he went in there as well they would most likely be kicked out of the game, she turned to Cana,

"We can't let him in there! Mira will kick us out!" She started towards Gajeel,

"Stop Gajeel!" Lucy held her arms up,

"Really Gajeel you can't go in there!" Cana started reaching for her bag and saw Lucy get pushed aside by Gajeel. Gajeel pushed on cradling Levy in his arms; Cana came up with an Idea,

"HEY GAJEEL!" Why are you SO angry over this? Why are YOU so concerned that someone hurt Levy?" Gajeel stopped. Cana held her breath; she knew that he still felt bad about what he had done.

"Gajeel, just trust us please? Let's go sit down and treat Levy." Lucy walked to his side and urged him to turn around.

"Fuck this shit…" Gajeel grumbled and walked with the two girls to the main hall. Cana and Lucy each let out a sigh and walked along with him.

**Back in the Library – _20 seconds till explosion_**

Grey and Wendy were checking every single row of shelves, neither one showing the lacrima. They were running out of time,

"Where could it be?" Wendy yelled as she continued searching through the rows. Grey caught up to her,

"UP!" He gestured Wendy go get closer to him. She was confused.

"What do you mean?" She walked slowly to Grey,

"I am going to throw you up, I bet its up there floating somewhere, you are a dragon, shoot it!" Grey picked up the little girl,

"WAIT!" She yelled nervous,

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME" He threw the little girl up. She was above the book case and she looked around and saw the floating yellow orb.

"SHOOT IT!" Grey yelled.

"Sky dragons ROAR!" Wendy let out an explosion of air towards the lacrima successfully breaking it. Feeling faint after the attack she fell limply into Grey's arms.

"Yeah!" Grey held her,

"Wendy?" He nudged her a bit.

"Mmm yeah I did it…" She was spent. Grey was just happy that the place didn't blow up. He carried her back to the entrance of the library.

"Niceee Job Wendy!" Bixlow yelled as he saw the two approach. He looked confused at Grey carrying her,

"She doesn't really use her powers much." Grey explained, Bixlow shrugged,

"At least she got the lacrima." He turned around,

"Freed? We can go now!" He hadn't seen the green haired mage since they had split up.

"Maybe he is getting the clue from Laxus?" Grey suggested.

"No he isn't, you guys are." Laxus grumpily joined them.

"Here's the stupid thing." HE handed them a slip of paper.

"Now get out, I have other people to freak out." Laxus walked back into the Library.

"I guess we should go then…" Grey said,

"Yeah, I'll see yaw around, I'm going to wait for Freed." Bixlow sat next to the library entrance. Grey shifted Wendy,

"Okay see ya." He headed down the hallway with the small girl. She was actually pretty helpful, he was getting used to having her around.

"What's wrong with her?" Natsu's obnoxious voice rang through the hall, Grey sighed,

"Nothing Idiot." Grey saw Natsu walk up to him.

"Then why are you carrying her stripper?" Natsu poked at her.

"Stop touching her you creep!" He moved Wendy away from Natsu.

_Why is Grey-sama holding that girl_ Juvia was not happy when she saw Grey's strong arms wrapped around that pint sized dragon girl. She started to boil,

"Calm down." Charle said as she passed Juvia. Juvia was shocked.

"If you want to win this you have to get over it." Charle continued. Charle was right; Juvia was going to win this!

"NATSU WE MUST GO!" She grabbed Natsu's arm and ran full speed towards the library.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Natsu's face was turning green once more. Charle shook her head and turned to the two boys behind her.

"Jet, Droy, hurry up." They both mumbled and followed the white cat. Grey shook his head and continued walking.

Juvia reached the library and stopped right in front of the door. She let Natsu fall to the ground. This was it she had to win,

"Natsu we must win this challenge and move on to win the game GET UP!" She shook him on the ground.

"That would be the opposite thing to do." Charle said as she approached. Juvia looked at Natsu and saw he was greener than ever and moved as he puked on the floor. She stepped to the side.

"Juvia didn't mean to…" She looked down at Natsu still emptying his stomach. Charle opened the library door,

"Shall we move on to the challenge?" Juvia looked up and nodded. Jet and Droy slowly walked over and Natsu saw the group enter,

"Waiiit…" He used his arms to drag himself on the floor towards the door. Juvia sighed and grabbed his arm,

"NOOO NOT AGAIN!" Natsu yelled, Juvia in shock let go and Natsu hit his head on the ground.

"Ow…okay help…" Natsu mumbled. Juvia grabbed his arm and helped him up. Charle shook her head as everyone made it into the library. The small group made their way towards the center where Laxus was sitting once more at a table.

"Oh no, we are not having another big group. Shouldn't you guys be in pairs?" Laxus wanted excitement; more people meant less of a chance of exploding lacrimas. Charle sighed,

"Juvia, Natsu you guys go first." She sat at a table while Jet and Droy let themselves lie on the ground.

"Ha! What's wrong with Natsu?" Laxus enjoyed the expression on Natsu's face as Juvia continued to half carry him.

"Nothing is wrong, Give Juvia the challenge." Juvia was ready; Laxus hated how this new person ruined his enjoyment.

"There is a lacrima in the library somewhere, find it before I decide to blow this place up." He saw the water mage take in the information. She placed Natsu on a table.

"Juvia will find it." She turned to water and expanded herself. Laxus stood on his chair as the water started filling the library.

"Hey! You can't flood the place!" Laxus cursed as the bottom of his jacket got wet.

"JUVIA HAS FOUND IT!" HE heard her yell from the back of the library, he then heard a 'pop' He grumbled as the waters receded and turned back into the smiling mage.

"Is that all?" She asked. Laxus huffed; he took out their clue and handed it to her,

"Get out." She took the slip of paper and grabbed Natsu.

"Bye Charle, Juvia wishes you luck!" She continued on her way with Natsu. She looked down at the slip of paper as she closed the library doors.

_I am waiting in a large green expanse._

Juvia looked at the time on the slip,

"Natsu, Juvia thinks you have some time to rest." She smiled as Natsu mumbled. The two walked slowly down the hallway when the guild shook. Juvia turned around and saw the library doors fly open as electricity shot out. Laxus walked out dusting himself,

"FINALLY SOME ONE LOSES!" He laughed as Jet, Droy, and Charle stumbled out.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Charle kicked Droy and stomped in front of them. Juvia laughed and the two boys stumbling around. So far today has been going well; hopefully she and Natsu will last till the end.

* * *

><p>There you go! We can finally move on in the story!<p>

Vote people vote!

Read&Review

Thanks!

:)


	11. Where is Freed?

Hey everyone, I know you must all be angry with me. I am so sorry.

So I am just going to move right into the story rather than tell my whole life story and its troubles.

Enjoy!

Read&Review please!

* * *

><p><span>Previously:<span>

_"JUVIA HAS FOUND IT!" HE heard her yell from the back of the library, he then heard a 'pop' He grumbled as the waters receded and turned back into the smiling mage._

_"Is that all?" She asked. Laxus huffed; he took out their clue and handed it to her,_

_"Get out." She took the slip of paper and grabbed Natsu._

_"Bye Charle, Juvia wishes you luck!" She continued on her way with Natsu. She looked down at the slip of paper as she closed the library doors._

_I am waiting in a large green expanse._

_Juvia looked at the time on the slip,_

_"Natsu, Juvia thinks you have some time to rest." She smiled as Natsu mumbled. The two walked slowly down the hallway when the guild shook. Juvia turned around and saw the library doors fly open as electricity shot out. Laxus walked out dusting himself,_

_"FINALLY SOME ONE LOSES!" He laughed as Jet, Droy, and Charle stumbled out._

_"YOU IDIOTS!" Charle kicked Droy and stomped in front of them. Juvia laughed and the two boys stumbling around. So far today has been going well; hopefully she and Natsu will last till the end._

**PHASE 3 is finally over!**

Lucy was picking at her nails as happy rolled on the table in front of her.

"Do you think that this will count against our chances of winning the game?" she sighed. Cana dumped her purse on the table next to happy.

"I don't know." He mumbled.

"I feel bad now; I shouldn't have over reacted over the whole lacrima thing." She sat down. Gajeel was quiet as he held Levy and Macao joined the girls with a drink for Cana.

"Well all we can really do right now is wait till Mirajane comes to give us our next challenge." Macao sat next to Cana. All of them sighed.

"I wonder who is going to do the challenge first…" Lucy mumbled. The two girls felt a huge gust of wind go through the guild.

"Well that answers that." Gajeel shifted Levy in his arms. He like having her small body in his arms, she was so warm.

**Wendy & Grey**

"Large green expanse?" Grey knew that there was a field behind the guild. He was still holding Wendy since she had passed out from using her powers. He was hoping that she would recover soon, who knows what could be waiting for them in that field. He had some time before the challenge would start. He was walking through the main hall and saw people sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey guys, when did you finish your challenge?" He was pretty sure that Wendy and him were the first ones to go.

"Yeah…about that…" Cana mumbled.

"What's wrong with her?" Gajeel jerked his head towards the passed out child in Grey's arms.

"Oh yeah she used her roar…" Grey sat down with the group.

"That was the huge gust of wind!" Happy yelled as he sat up on the table.

"yeah." Grey started poking her.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked,

"Seeing if she will wake up, we have another challenge to do." He poked her, she just turned her face the other way.

"Where is the next one at?" Macao jumped in. He still wanted to win this.

"Back field." Grey responded,

"Maybe they'll let us all go together?" Cana asked hopefully.

"You never know, we worked with Bixlow and Freed." Grey said,

"Where are they?" Lucy asked,

"Well Freed disappeared so Bixlow is waiting for him at the library." Grey looked at his clue again.

"Wanna head soon?" He asked the group. Everyone nodded and started getting their things.

"Let's check it out." Lucy said as she picked up Happy.

**Bixlow & Freed**

Where could he have gone? Bixlow had been waiting at the entrance to the library for awhile and his green haired partner had not shown up. Bixlow heard voices down the hall and was disappointed when it was just Juvia and other guild members there for their challenge. He got up before they could catch him and walked down past the library. He really hoped that Freed would show up before the next challenge. If not then they wouldn't be able to continue in the game…

**Juvia & Natsu**

Juvia felt bad that Charle and her group lost. Juvia was not going to lose. She was dragging Natsu with her as she headed to the back door of the guild. She was prepared for what ever challenge was coming up. She wanted to win so she could impress Grey. The ice mage was the only reason she could get through all these challenges, she needed to win. Natsu on the other hand was still queasy from all the drinks and running around with Juvia. As they neared the back door he held a hand up,

"Lemme sit here for a bit." He didn't wait for a response as he let himself fall to the floor. Juvia let him as she sat on the ground. She was ready to continue winning these challenges, even if Natsu was still sick.

* * *

><p>Again I apologize, lets get this baby moving again!<p>

Remember I take requests as well for most Fairytail Pairings!

Read&Review

3


	12. FRUIT

Hey everyone!

I am back in action!

So Read&Review&Enjoy!

Don't forget to vote!

* * *

><p><em>Quick Review of the rules:<em>

The rules are simple:

- Everyone will be in a group of two.

- You must go to all ten stations in order to complete the game.

- You must pass the station you are on in order to move on.

- The winner will be the group that passes all the phases and has the most points.

- The prize will be to own the guild for an entire day.

* * *

><p><em>No one will expect me to be leading a challenge. I have the ultimate weapon of surprise. I am ready to see them play. I have prepared various types of fruits and chose a large spacious field for our game. Let the fruit fly!<em>

Jet, Droy, and Charle had lost the previous challenge. They are no longer in the game. So far everyone else is still in. Let's see how they will fare in this next challenge. All of the members that are still in the game have gathered in the field behind the guild.

**Cana & Macao**

"This day just keeps getting better" Cana mumbled to Macao as they saw who was going to lead the challenge. Macao gave a small laugh as the two walked to the edge of the field. In the middle of the field was a huge pile of fruit.

"I have a feeling this will not be an eating contest." Macao stated as the two looked around at the other groups joined them.

**Gajeel & Levy **

Levy had slowly come to and was quietly walking with Gajeel. Her stomach was not 100% especially with the drinks that she had. The combination of drunkenness and being knocked out was not making her feel too well.

"Don't worry babe you'll be fine." Gajeel let Levy lean on him as they walked towards Cana and Macao. When they got next to them Levy sat on the ground and Gajeel looked around. He smirked when he saw the leader for the challenge.

"What have you got planned for us Lily?" Gajeel folded his arms as Pantherlily inspected his fruit pile.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Lily paid no attention to his dragon and moved more fruit around.

"Lily is going to challenge us?" Levy's small voice floated up to Gajeel. He sat down next to her and let her lay her head on his lap.

"Don't worry bookworm we have time, you can rest." He looked around as others arrived.

**Lucy & Happy**

"Nee Lucy are we still in the game? We didn't get to do the other challenge." Happy mumbled as Lucy carried him.

"Yeah don't worry we will win this one." Lucy hoped that they were still in the running. She really wanted to win, and she kind of felt bad for thinking that Mirajane was going to blow the place up…

**Grey & Wendy**

"Thank you Grey for carrying me earlier" Wendy was now happily skipping onto the field. She had regained her strength after performing her magic in the library.

"No problem, we did well in the challenge. You should be happy." Grey walked behind the happy girl. They had arrived at the field and he immediately started looking for a particular water mage. Normally he wouldn't but the feelings that he had in the morning hadn't gone away, he needed to see her.

**Juvia & Natsu **

Juvia was pumped and ready to win. Natsu was a little queasy still but was fired up to win. The two arrived on the field making weird facial expressions as the posed fiercely. They came to win and barley noticed anyone else yet.

"Well then, it is time to start!" Pantherlily yelled above the chattering. He looked around and noticed that two teams were missing.

"How sad two down already." He mumbled to himself.

"Who is ready to begin?" He smirked as they cheered.


	13. What are you dooooooing?

Sorry for the large delay.

I have been reading your reviews and PM's.

I hope you still enjoy the story! We have a lot more to get to!

As per a request Heroine of Anime would like me to advertise one of her stories,

It is called, Fairy Tail Academy Life! : Scarlet and Sapphire Secrets

The description is as follows:

"Erza Scarlet is a 15 year old girl, second year student and also the student council president of the Fairy Tail Academy, where she is known as "Titania", the disciplinarian. One particular student, Jellal Fernandez, irritates Erza, but all changes as he finds out Erza's big secret. School Jerza (and Nalu, Gruvia, Gale and more in future chapters!)"

Now onto the new Chappie!

Read&Review&Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>No one will expect me to be leading a challenge. I have the ultimate weapon of surprise. I am ready to see them play. I have prepared various types of fruits and chose a large spacious field for our game. Let the fruit fly!<em>

_"Well then, it is time to start!" Pantherlily yelled above the chattering. He looked around and noticed that two teams were missing._

_"How sad two down already." He mumbled to himself._

_"Who is ready to begin?" He smirked as they cheered._

"Okay I need everyone to split, One partner goes on one side of the field," Lily gestured to the side of the field away from the guild,

"And the other will be directly across from them." He pointed towards the side closer to the guild.

"Let's get up and move people!" He yelled as the groups slowly started chatter about who would go where.

**MAIN HALL**

Charle was scowling as she sat at one of the big tables in the main hall. She could not believe the idiocy that she was paired with. She could hear the two shuffling their feet as they approached the table. Droy took a deep breath and lifted his head to look at Charle,

"Don't even speak." She held a paw up. She held the other paw to her head. What incompetence she had to put up with. Hopefully Wendy was doing better than she was. At least Wendy had a strong mage with her. Jet and Droy say across from Charle and laid their heads on the table. Their hair and clothes were slightly charred from the Lacrima explosion. Charle's dress had be charred as well but she made an attempt to look a bit more acceptable. The three sat in silence in the hall,

"Aw did you guys lose first?" Mira walked into the hall towards the sad trio. Charle sighed,

"It was to be expected." She brushed her fur as Mira took a seat next to her.

"Well you do know that you can still watch the game." Mira folded her hands on the table,

"They are all outside in the field right now." She saw as Jet and Droy perked up at her words.

"You mean we can watch," Jet started,

"Levy continue the game?" Droy finished.

"See they are one person." Charle mumbled under her breath.

"Yes, of course." Mira chuckled as the two stood up and tried to adjust their clothing. Charle shook her head,

"I guess there is no problem in watching the others continue." She stood up with Mira and the two walked behind the boys.

"I am sure it will be interesting to watch." Mira said as the all walked towards the exit of the guild.

**FIELD**

"I'll go to the other side. You just stay here." Gajeel lifted Levy's head off his lap. He made sure she sat up before he got up.

"You sure?" Levy asked as she rubbed her head.

"Yeah no worries shrimp." He kissed her forehead and walked over to the other end of the field across from her. She stood up slowly making sure the world wouldn't decide to sway on her. Once she felt strong in her stance she smiled and waved to Gajeel on the other side, she saw his signature nod. She smiled even wider and waited for instructions from Lily.

"Okay we have to win. You go to the other side." Natsu pointed to the other side of the field. Juvia looked at the other groups and saw that Grey was staying on the side nearest to the guild.

"No...Juvia wants to stay on this side." She saw Natsu sway as he face went green for a moment. She cringed but she did not want to be on the other side.

"Urg whyyyyyyy?" Natsu whined. She looked over to Grey again and saw him and Wendy switch sides.

"NO! I AM GOING STAY ON THIS SIDE!" Natsu yelled as he tensed up seeing his competition. Juvia hastily agreed with a small smile on her face,

"Well Juvia will be going now." She slowly started walking to the other side and went next to Grey.

"Hey" He said, his eyes burning through her. She blushed,

"H-Hello Grey-sama." She looked away from his eyes,

"Juvia, why don't you just call me Grey?" He asked as he walked towards her. He had been wanting to see her for awhile, he didn't know exactly why. What was so enticing about this woman before him?

"U-Um Okay...Grey S-" She looked into his eyes again as he stepped closer, her heart was pounding in her chest, if he came any closer it would surely burst. The two were lost in their own little bubble.

"Hey Natsu, if we are on different teams why are Juvia and Grey so close to each other," Wendy yelled over to Natsu,

"I dunno...maybe she is saying how we are tottally going to WIN!" Natsu jumped up only to end up swaying about again. Wendy giggled and watch Juvia and Grey across the field.

"Okay so do you want me to go over?" Macao asked Cana as she leaned into him.

"Nah I guess I'll go," She started to go over when Macao gave her a chaste kiss on the neck. She turned,

"What was that?" She smirked, he simply smiled,

"I have no clue what you are talking about, aren't you heading over?" He smiled cheekily. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She was happy as he responded immediately, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. their toungues battled for dominance only to be interrupted. A small paw was poking Cana's calf,

"Mmm what?" She mumbled breaking apart from Macao,

"What are you dooooooing?" Happy asked with a smile on his face,

"Nothing a little cat should be sticking his nose in." Cana responded a little snippy. Lucy joined happy.

"What's up?" She looked between a peeved Cana and a smiley Macao. She shrugged and grabbed Cana's Arm,

"Lets head to the other side, we have stuff to talk about." She pulled at the mages arm,

"Fine," She winked at Macao,

"Good luck partner." He smiled as she strutted away with the blonde.

"You guys are so weird." Happy said as he walked off. Macao laughed and waited for instructions.

"Okay Everyone, Rules are simple." Lily yelled from the middle of the field.

"There are piles of fruit all around you. The point is to throw the fruit to your partner. Your partner then has to slice the fruit in half." Lily watched as people began to chatter again,

"If your partner or yourself get hit or miss 3 times you are out." This hushed everyone. Lily smiled,

"Lets go everyone!" He walked to the side of the field and whistled loudly,

"BEGIN!" He smiled as the mages began picking up their fruits.

"How did Lily even come up with this?!" Gajeel picked up a watermelon. He did not want to hurl fruit at Levy, that was the last thing on his mind. He looked over to her as he lifted his arm. She looked fierce and ready. Her legs were placed in the perfect stance to receive the fruit he was about to throw. She had her pen out ready to write magic as soon as the watermelon was in reach. He was so mesmerized by her seriousness that he hadn't notice Lily approach him,

"You have three seconds to throw the melon, or you are out." Gajeel shook his head,

"Three…" Lily started,

"Two…" Gajeel lifted the fruit once more,

"ONE!" The fruit had gone sailing straight to his little book worm.

Levy, was wondering what Gajeel was thinking, he was just standing there with a watermelon in his hand. She got ready and already knew what word to spell in order to slice the large fruit. She wondered when Gajeel would actually throw it, he was just staring at her. Looking down at her legs, and her arms. She felt warm, what was he doing? She saw Pantherlily walk towards him and speak to him, it seemed to break him out of his trance, he began to life the fruit and finally threw it. It was coming a bit faster than she expected.

"KNIFE!" Levy yelled as the fruit soared closer. The words morphed into a knife and cut the melon down the middle, watermelon pieces scattered over her. This was bound to be and interesting game…

Cana has debated on what fruit to throw first she saw that Gajeel had chosen the watermelon. It seemed like a Gajeel typed fruit. She found and orange and laughed a bit, it would probably be hard to slice. She sifted through the fruit and chose a banana. She turned and faced Macao across the field. She had no clue how he was going to do this. She whipped the banana toward him and his purple flames shot forward and shred the banana into tiny pieces. Cana smiled and prepared for whatever fruit he was going to throw at her.

* * *

><p>More to come!<p>

Read&Review!

Also vote for who you want to win!

:)

And I have other fun Fairy Tail fics as well


	14. How inappropriate!

I am so sorry, I know it takes forever for me to upload.

Life happens.

Anyway, Just want you all to know that there is no possibility of me ever dropping this story, because it's already been written in my notebook. It's just getting it on the computer that is my issue.

MOVING ON

Read&Review&Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_Cana has debated on what fruit to throw first she saw that Gajeel had chosen the watermelon. It seemed like a Gajeel typed fruit. She found and orange and laughed a bit, it would probably be hard to slice. She sifted through the fruit and chose a banana. She turned and faced Macao across the field. She had no clue how he was going to do this. She whipped the banana toward him and his purple flames shot forward and shred the banana into tiny pieces. Cana smiled and prepared for whatever fruit he was going to throw at her._

**Lucy & Happy**

Lucy had wanted to speak to Cana ever since they had found out how incredibly off they had been about the whole Lacrima in the Library issue. Thinking about it now Lucy regretted ever thinking that Mirajane would ever do something so horrible to the guild. She was hoping she would have a chance to speak with the white haired mage and apologize. Lucy looked to her side and saw that Cana had already thrown a banana towards Macao, she watched as the fruit was shred to tiny pieces by his purple flames. Staring across the field to her own partner she saw how Happy was simply standing there staring straight at her. Taking this as a hint to go first she turned around to pick a fruit. She had many options to choose from, but she wanted to start simple to see how Happy would handle the fruit being thrown at him. Deciding on a mango Lucy swiveled around ready to aim when something went crashing into her face,

"WHA?!" She flew to the ground and landed on her butt. What ever hit her started to fall apart and into her lap. In shock she had her mouth open and felt a piece of the item fall onto her tongue. She tasted it, Cantaloup. She dropped the mango and started whipping the melon off of her face, her face heating up with rage she stood up.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" She yelled at the blue fur ball across the field, He had his small paws covering his face. She grabbed for the first fruit she could find and hurled it straight at him. It was a plum and had splattered all over his tiny face,

"WAAAAAHHHH?!" Happy wiped the purple plum pieces off of his fur,

"LUCY IS MEAN!" His wings popped out, Lucy grimaced, _Not this again!_ She started sprinting towards Happy,

"NO! Come back here!" She yelled chasing after the flying cat.

**Grey & Wendy**

Grey stepped away from the water mage and grabbed the first fruit from the pile closest to him, an apple. He felt somewhat bad having to send fruit flying towards a small girl. He looked over to Wendy and saw how fierce and determined she was. Well if she was ready for it then he was ready to win. He shrugged and sent the apple soaring towards her small figure. She put her hands together,

"Sky dragons roar!" She blew a mini hurricane towards the tiny fruit and saw the pieces scatter about the field. Happy with her success she jumped up and down.

"I did it Grey!" She yelled, she saw him send her a thumbs up. Smiling she turned and sent a pear towards Grey. Her aim was a little bit off but Grey sent shards of ice nailing the green pear. She took her stance and prepared for his next throw, they could totally win this.

**Juvia & Natsu **

Natsu, despite being a bit queasy was determined not to lose to the ice freak. Seeing Grey and Wendy do well only fired Natsu up to win.

"JUVIA GET READY!" He grabbed a fruit and threw it while grabbing another and hurling it right after the first one. His arms started grabbing more and more fruit, they looked more like a crazy windmill as he sent more and more fruit over to the blue haired mage. Juvia, sensing Natsu's energy began to follow suit, shooting perfect water shots to pierce through the random fruits soaring her way. She also started send many fruits back to Natsu. The two matched speeds and started speeding up even more, the fruit becoming a blur between this fierce pair. Eventually the two focused more on throwing the fruit rather than blocking any of them. Pantherlily shook his head and walked towards them.

"OI!" He waiting for one of them to slow down,

"I SAID OI!" He repeated. Seeing that neither were paying attention to him he grew in size and had his buster sword by his side. He lifted the sword high and used all his force to slam the ground in the middle of the fruit blur.

"BAM!" The fruit went flying in various directions, along with a few mages that unfortunately had gotten jostled. Natsu and Juvia were completely covered in various fruits. They both had angry faces at the disturbance but when they realized who it was they sweat dropped.

"You both are out, go sit on the side." Pantherlily announced. Natsu and Juvia were frozen on the spot. The giant Lily stomped towards Natsu and he shook his head (getting rid of some fruit) and began to walk back away from Lily to the sidelines. Juvia went from being pumped up to extremely dejected and sulked her way over to join Natsu. She sat down and looked over to Grey, she had been so happy that he had noticed her. Now he was busy send ice here and there destroying the fruit Wendy was sending him. Juvia grimaced, she just wanted him to look at her again. She took this time to observe his movements while he concentrated,

"Oh Grey-sama..." She sighed. There went her chance to win...

**Pantherlily**

A little peeved at the fruit fest that Natsu and Juvia pulled Lily spent some time observing other teams and tallying up how many hits were taken. After about a half an hour of no more losses he figured it was time to call it, they still had 6 other challenges waiting for them. Lily walked to the middle of the field shrinking down and dodging fruits,

"Okay everyone! You may stop now, gather here." He watched as some people cheered or fell to the ground clearly tired out. Slowly the pairs headed in his direction.

**Cana & Macao**

Cana had dropped a bushel of grapes (Not sure if they are called bushels...) when Lily had called for them to stop. She wiped some kiwi bits off of her arm. Who knew where else fruit tid bits would be on her? She started walking towards the center of the field meeting up with Macao. He reached towards her cheek and wiped something off.

"Well don't you look delicious?" He licked his finger and winked at her. Cana rolled her eyes and playfully swatted at his hands as he tried to steal some fruit off of her.

**Gajeel & Levy**

Levy stretched, that was quite the work out. She shook herself trying to get some of the fruit pieces to fall off, having no luck she prepared her pen,

"CLEAN!" She felt the magic around her and was pleased when she no longer felt any dripping pieces of fruit on her. On the other hand Gajeel looked like a lady liberty of fruit salad. He hadn't missed hitting any fruit but the pieces were all over him. Levy giggled as she saw half a melon on his head like a hat. Not to mention the bunch of cherries stuck on his ear which made for wonderful earrings. As he got closer to her she snickered more,

"What's so funny shrimp?" He poked her and she completely lost it,

"You ha look so FABULOUS!" She fell to her knees, one arm holding her stomach and the other pointing to his head, she laughed so hard. Gajeel blushed a bit and ignored the stares at Levy's laugh attack. He swatted at his head getting rid of his hat and 'earring' and a few other lovely decorations. He pulled Levy up by her arm,

"Whatever, come on..." He started leading her as he laughter quieted down to little giggles,

"I wish I could have taken a picture." She would have loved to have that on her desk. She started giggling more and Gajeel rolled his eyes and threw her over his shoulder as she continued giggling. Gajeel got to Lily and placed the giggly bluenette on the ground. Lily looked at Gajeel with a questioning look. Gajeel just scowled,

"DON'T ASK." He crossed his arms and huffed as Lil had a small smile on his face.

**Grey & Wendy**

Grey was pleasantly surprised at how well he and Wendy had done. He walked over to her and noticed that she had a red mark on her arm from the orange that she missed and noticed how she was slightly out of breath. Attempting to wipe some fruit pieces out of her hair she noticed Grey,

"Good-job heh Grey." She was definitely tired.

"You were great Wendy." Grey walked her over to the center of the field and sat her down to rest. They really had a chance at winning.

**Juvia &Natsu**

Juvia was sad. Not just sad, very sad, and covered still with lingering fruit pieces. She had been so ready to win for her dear Grey-sama, to show him how amazing she was. She kept her eyes on the ground as she trudged slowly to the middle of the field. Natsu was lying on the ground using his arms to drag himself to the center of the field. The pain from the fruit and his queasiness was hitting him hard. He was slowly making his way and plotting his revenge on the stripper, there was no way this would be over so soon...

**Pantherlily**

Pantherlily waiting until all the pairs made it around him. He cleared his throat and began,

"The teams that will continue are as follows:

- Cana and Macao

- Grey and Wendy

- Gajeel and Levy

Juvia and Natsu are out because there were too many hits. Lucy and Happy left the field, and Freed and Bixlow never arrived for the challenge." He watched as the groups chattered. He held a paw up,

"For the pairs that are continuing: Please head to the Main hall." He watched as the mages made their way to the guild.

**Jet & Droy & Charle**

Mira was leading them towards the back exit of the guild as people started to pour in. Charle scrunched her nose, the mages smelled like...fruit? She saw Wendy walking slowly and scurried to her leaving the boys to fawn over Levy.

"Wendy! What happened?! Is that a part of a strawberry on your forehead?!" She could not believe the mess of fruits all over the small girl,

"Oh, we had to throw fruit at each other and-" She was cut off,

"GREY THREW FRUIT AT YOU!?" Charle was furious, she popped out her wings and flew straight into Greys face,

"HOW DARE YOU! How could you throw fruit at a little girl?!" She yelled. Grey was so surprised at the cat showing up out of nowhere that when he stepped back he had crashed into someone and the two were sent to the ground,

"OOOF!" Grey landed on top of the other person. He reached his hand behind him to push himself up. His hand landed on something soft, confused he squeezed,

"GREY-SAMAAAAA!" The person yelled so loudly Grey jumped immediately and turned to see who it was he had landed on. Looking down he saw Juvia sitting up, he face was bright red and she had her arms covering her chest,

"HOW INAPPROPRIATE!" Charle yelled, disgusted.

"What?! Wait-no! It wa an accident! I am SO sorry Juvia!" Grey apologized profusely he then saw Charle walking away with Wendy,

"Wait! Wait for me!" He started running towards the two. Juvia sat frozen on the ground.

"Hey, are you okay Juvia?" Levy lowered herself down next to the water mage. Juvia slowly turned her red face towards Levy,

"J-j-juvia i-i-is..." Levy leaned towards the mumbling water mage,

"HAAAAAPPPPYYYYYYYY!" Juvia jumped up with hearts in her eyes and sped off leaving a dust cloud in Levy's face. After a bit of coughing Gajeel walked up to Levy,

"What was that?" He asked as she stood he brushed some dust off of her,

"It was Juvia." She brushed some dust off as well then looked at Gajeels questioning face, obviously not satisfied with that answer,

"Well I don't know!" She rolled her eyes and started walking and Gajeel soon followed shaking his head. This day has been crazy...

* * *

><p>Sorry that took forever, I hope you all enjoyed it!<p>

Sorry for any Typos!

Review please!

I do in fact read your reviews and your PM's

Don't forget to vote!

Right now it is:

- Cana & Macao

- Gajeel & Levy

- Grey & Wendy

;) I can't wait for you all to see what I have in store!


End file.
